An Angel and His Dog
by Goldbryn Callow Lyte
Summary: This is the story of an Archangel and his dog...whatever happened to Gabriel's dog? Why did Gabriel even have a dog? This is the story of how it all transpired, and how it all ended up. Genfic please note: eventual canon character death.


Gabriel had been in this new town for only a few weeks. He had arrived with high hopes about the increase of dicks in the population, and was not let down at all. There were tons of self-righteous, hypocritical bigots all through this nice cozy college town, and he wasn't going to miss having his fun for the world.

He always started small, never wanting to draw attention to himself. He knew what he was, and knew that regardless of his self-initiated exile, he was still basically doing the same job he had been doing when he was a full blown archangel. Mind you, he had loads more fun doing things his way.

He had taken a job at the college campus as a janitor because 1, it didn't bring him a lot of attention, and 2, no one really tried to hide anything when he was skulking around. I mean, who would care if the _janitor_ overheard your dirty little secrets?

It was nightfall and Gabriel was making his way back from the store, his mouth working over a delicious blue raspberry blow-pop, and humming something with an addictive beat. He found that while he could just manifest anything and everything he could possibly want, the actual act of walking down the streets, going to the store, buying his sweets, and interacting with a few of the lesser mortals, always fascinated him.

It was why he was here anyway. He might not want to _be_ human, but the human race intrigued and entertained him. He liked being amongst them like this…he learned so much.

And one thing he was about to learn again, was just how cruel humans can be.

He was passing a dimly lit alley, grocery bag clutched in one hand, the other twirling the sucker in his mouth, when he heard the most piteous sound he had heard in hundreds of years.

It was a sad and mournful, whimpering cry, and Gabriel just found that he couldn't ignore it.

Taking a few good glances around, he made his way cautiously into the alley. No need to be hasty…for all he knew, some one might have made him and this was just an elaborate trap…but how would they knew he'd even take the bait?

Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he continued on, following the wounded cry until he came upon a small pile of garbage bags. Unsure what to do, he gently nudged the one closest to his foot, and nearly screamed when it responded by undulating under the grimy plastic, whining in pain.

"Oh Father!" He swore, dropping to his knees, momentarily forgetting his sweets next to him, and reached forward, tearing a hole into the black plastic.

What rolled out was the most despairingly awful site and it lanced Gabriel's insides with a painful chill.

It was a dog.

It was probably once a healthy dog, a happy dog…a clean dog. Its black spotted eyes were still visible even though the poor thing was covered in dirt and blood. It looked like it had been beaten and neglected for most of its life. Gabriel's heart ached. He leant forward and scooped the dog gently into his arms. He was a good sized lap-dog…A Jack Russell Terrier if his mind was correct in remembering, or perhaps some mix of the breed. Gabriel shushed the dog softly and gently ran his hands over the dog's body.

It was skin and bones, its ribs easily felt through paper thin skin. Bruises were dark and angry on its belly and hind legs, as though it had been kicked repeatedly. One of its ears was torn and his nails were so overgrown they looked painful.

He felt his heart clench and he knew what he had to do. The dog had been through so much pain, so much hate, that it was broken and mangled inside and out. It would suffer, afraid of the world because of the betrayal of someone it trusted. He knew what course of action to take, but as he raised his fingers to tap the dog, to send it on into its own afterlife, its dirty face turned towards his hand, dry tongue flicking out as it licked at his fingers. Gabriel stopped, palming the dogs muzzle as it licked his hand gratefully. There was a small movement near his forearm and Gabriel was astonished to see its nub of a tail wagging weakly against him.

And everything he had thought flew out the window. Quickly taking the dog and holding it tightly, he made up his mind, his heart aching desperately at the sight of this creature that still had such love in it after it had been treated so poorly.

He knew he could heal this dog of all things physically wrong, but he prayed to his absent Father, that his psyche was not damaged.

He snapped his fingers and instantly felt a difference in the dog in his arms. The legs that would barely move, jostled against his own legs and arms. The ribs that stuck out in disturbing clarity were hidden behind a layer of fat and muscle. Bruises were gone, his nails were trimmed, and his coat was bright and new.

The dog wagged its nub, practically jumping out of Gabe's arms and onto his chest, licking his face raw.

Gabriel laughed. It was not a maniacal laugh, or a laugh he'd make when seeing someone hurt for his own humor, but a genuine laugh of happiness.

The dog responded with its own happy barking.


End file.
